How to embed IP Camera in web page and website
Embed and the embedding of IP Cameras in web pages and websites There is no one size fits all example, when it comes to embedding a IP camera or IP cameras in web pages and web sites. This is due to the interfaces being different between brands, models and types of IP cameras. Generally, because of this, it requires that you contact the manufacturer or supplier of a IP camera and ask them for documentation on how to interface to your IP cameras. Most IP cameras have some finite limit of how many people can be connected to a specific IP camera at any given moment, which may also impact your ability to have many viewers of your IP cameras, from a web page or web site. This includes using a video stream directly to the IP camera. So, while you maybe able to embed your camera into a web page or webstite and you can see your IP camera there, while testing. After 3 other people are doing the same thing, at the same time. Others may not be able to see your IP camera there. Worse, once you reach this limit, you the owner of the IP camera, could be denied access to the IP camera due to the IP camera having reached the maximum connections in progress at the same moment in time limit. If this were to happen, you would not be able to gain access to your IP camera unless or until one of those connections free up or you reboot or unplug the camera. Whatever methods you decide to use to embed and display your IP camera or IP cameras in a web page or on web sites. It's also very important that any device, Computers, Phones, Tablets and even TVs can be able to see your IP cameras that are running on any Operating System and using any browser. The two examples below, use methods that make sure this is possible. So, when you design or use methods, please keep this in mind. Here are two examples, that work with many different IP camera brands, models and clones. One is for MJPEG based IP cameras, the other is for H.264 based IP cameras. Because of the methods the two examples below use, their is no finite limit on how many people can be viewing your IP camera from a web page or web site. Both examples also work with all devices, using any Operating System and any browser: Example using MJPEG based IP cameras in web page and web sites Example using H.264 based IP cameras in web page and web sites The examples produced above, were created by using the manufacturers interface documentation for the two types of IP cameras above: The above examples are known to work with many different IP camera brands and models, including but not limited to Foscam, Wansview and others as well as many IP camera clones sold on eBay Amazon and other web sites. Example of IP camera interface specifications If the above examples do not work with your cameras, you will need to create different methods using the interface specifications provided by your IP camera manufacturer.